Perseus Ransom
Viscount Perseus Ransom is a high ranking Officer in the Imperial Praetorian of Chikara Nadir the divine goddess of Koridai. Captured by an ancient cult at a young age, Ransom was exploited for his odd bone structure and used for scientific experimentation. Because of the treatment he received during this time, Ransom spent much of his life equipped with a pair of large, birdlike wings. A skilled warrior and useful for his unique ability of flight, Ransom completed several special assignments for the The Lost Woods, and also fought in the second and third Dorm Wars. After losing his wings in the cataclysm at Olimandias, Ransom travelled south into the new world to serve the goddess with his long-time companion Steel. History Early Days Ransom spent the first few years of his life living with a man and his wife within the Alliance that he believed to be his parents. An old, barren couple, they had always desired children, but had never succeeded. Finally, they adopted Ransom from a lonely orphanage at just 6 months old, giving him a name and a bright middle-class future. Ransom was a pecuiliar child from the start, and was endowed with an odd bone structure that made him lighter than a sack of rice, but seemingly solid as a rock. As a toddler he would be plagued by terrifying, light-filled nightmares and would speak strange languages in his sleep. Despite his eccentricities however, the couple loved him with all their hearts, and couldn't wait to see what life had in store for him. But it was not to last. When he was about eight years old, Ransom was found and stolen away by the society of Laz, who had shown an interest in his abnormalities. Targeted for his specific constitution, he was experimented on for some unknown amount of time by Laz scientists and alchemists in a kind of super soldier project that they had been conducting. The final result was the invention of a man with two enormous wings, like that of an eastern giant swan, biologically attached or "growing" from his back, allowing the coveted ability of flight. Ransom's memories of this time were almost completely wiped by the Society itself, so little detail of the Society's mode or method of this accomplishment is known to him. Trained in flight and combat skills for a period of time afterwards, Ransom learnt the cruel art of war, which was the art of the world at that time, and found a deep fire burning within him. When training was complete, Ransom escaped the Society's clutches during his first mission, flying as far and as long as he could before finally, completely exhausted, he fell into the forest at the foothills of the Tor-denma mountains. There he lived for several years with a blind old woodsman with a kind heart, providing him both with a another loving home and a place he could feely experience the euphoria of flying. Although unsure, Ransom suspected that he was in his late teens at this time. Peace however, was again not to last, and some Lalvican raiders (separate from the Fortress Pirates) pillaged their home, killed the woodsman and took Ransom prisoner, thinking he was a creature of legend. Lost Woods Two weeks out to water, Ransom again escaped, breaking out of the hull and killing as many raiders as he could before flying off to look for a place to land. Scouring the lalvican, Ransom finally came upon another ship that didn't belong to the pirates, and was in fact a Lost Woods delegation that we're seeking a powerful artefact. Ransom's old companion Kitsune was in the group. After earning their trust Ransom soon became an official constituent of the Lost Woods Domain, completing several successful and unsuccessful missions under their name. It was in one of these missions that Ransom met Steel of The Forsaken Fortress for the first time, a man who (despite being part of a rival Domain) would become a constant friend and ally (and in some cases mentor) to Ransom for the rest of his life. Ransom fought for the Lost Woods in the Second Domain War, in which he fought bravely but was eventually imprisoned in Valhalla for its entirety while Ikana Canyon enjoyed the spoils of victory. Shortly after the war Ransom escaped and continued his service to the Lost Woods, climbing the ranks as he went. In the Third Domain War, Ransom was much more instrumental in the Lost Woods eventual victory, and was a key player in the colonisation effort afterwards. Finally settling down in Alpenland itself, Ransom lived there as a Warden of the Lost Woods until he was summoned to The Battle of Olimandias, where he would join and fight for The Domain Alliance against Khuffie. Details Having practically died at the Battle of Olimandias if not for the energy in the Blacklite, Ransom's body feeds off the shard inside his chest for sustainance with a rabid hunger. Though slowly eating him away, the unnatural energies within the shard empower Ransom in a bizarre fashion, granting him aptitudes beyond that of his body's capabilities, and a distinct magnification of his inherent senses. As a result of this, Ransom's fighting and atheltic abilities since the Cataclysm have spiked enormously, which came to light at the Chasm of Wyrms, where he and Steel of Umbar singlehandedly started the war between Calatia and Koridai. For the most part, Ransom acquired most of his current ability without any discipline or training, making his fighting style in no way conventional, and completely lacking any sort of structure or technique. Survival then, is based entirely on the natural speed of his body and mind, allowing him to see and avoid an enemy's attack before it strikes, and counter accordingly. That combined with the fact that he rarely tires, gives Ransom the upper hand in most conflicts, including everything from a duel, to a large scale battle. Current Activity Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Lost Woods Category:Citizens of Koridai